princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Farah (Sands of Time)
Farah is the Indian princess and daughter of the mighty Maharajah. She is one of the main characters in the Sands of Time Trilogy. Biography Childhood As the daughter of the Maharajah, Farah grew up in luxury, yet she was also trained with a bow, as well as being a confident athlete. Kidnapping Farah's life was turned upside down when her father's Vizier betrayed them to Sharaman of Persia. Hiding from the invaders, she observed them taking the Dagger of Time and the Sands of Time. She was then captured as a slave and brought to Azad. She witnessed the Prince's opening of the Hourglass in Azad, and tried to prevent him, but was stopped by Sharaman's guards. The Sands of Time were unleashed, sparing only the Prince, the Vizier, and Farah, who was protected by her Medallion. Change of Time Eventually, the Prince and Farah were forced by circumstance to work together, eventually forming a close bond. They still did not completely trust each other, and when they finally found the Hourglass, the Prince's hesitation caused both of them to fall into the catacombs. In the catacombs, Farah used an incantation kakkolukia which she had been taught by her mother, and which opened a doorway out. However, after seducing the Prince into a bath, Farah stole the Dagger of Time and attempted to reach the Hourglass herself, eventually falling to her death from the Tower of Dawn. However, the Prince performed a Grand Rewind, which returned time to the point prior to the Vizier's betrayal and brought Farah back to life. The Prince told her the story of what would happen if the Vizier was allowed to betray them. The Vizier himself soon arrived and was slain by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. When asked who he really was and why he had invented such a fantastic story, the Prince replied, 'Just call me: Kakkolukia.', thus proving the truth of his tale. In Babylon Eventually however, Farah's memory of this tale was erased when the Prince once again interferred with the Timeline, making it as if the Sands of Time had never existed. This event backfired on him however, as it resurrected the Vizier, who was drawn to Babylon by the Dagger of Time, after killing the Maharajah and enslaving Farah. He then transformed himself in Zurvan, the God of Time. Eventually, Farah was accidentally freed by the Prince, and they began to work together again, though she was unaware of their past history. During this time, the Prince was battling with the entity known as The Dark Prince, and his actions furthered him from Farah, who was disgusted by his callousness. They separated, and Farah was eventually caught by Zurvan, who planned to transform her into a Sand Queen. The Prince defeated Zurvan, but was drawn into a mental nightmare by the Dark Prince. Farah's words managed to draw him from the darkness of his mind. She then asked the Prince how he had known who she was at their first encounter. The Prince then began to tell her the tale of the past, beginning with his visit to the Maharajah's palace. Trivia *Farah's favourite food is the pomegranate. *In the 2008 game Prince of Persia, Farah is the name of the Prince's donkey. Gallery Image:Farah-SoT.jpg|Farah from The Sands of Time Image:Farah-medalion.jpg|Farah wearing the Medallion of Time Image:Farah0.jpg|Farah from The Two Thrones Image:Farah bow.jpg|Farah's bow from The Two Thrones Category:Characters Category:Allies